Welcome to the Real World
by KaminoShimobe
Summary: Team 7 has been ambushed! They come the real world to see computers,and more! Can they handle the real world?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the real world

A: Hi! Here's another funny story! I will not abandon my other stories. I use *'s for curse words. Let's start! The characters are from part 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Dang it.

Chapter 1: The real world.

Naruto woke up like any other day. A bowl of ramen and a carton of milk.

"Heh, this is the life." Naruto whispered. He did not no his or his teammate's fates. Naruto got dressed and started his routine: get dressed, go to the village gate and get yelled by Sakura. While Naruto and Sasuke argued a Ninja came up and made hand signs and said,

"World warp jutsu!" A ball of light appeared. It sucked the ninja, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke into it.

-Real World-

A boy was playing Naruto games on his Wii. He was 5.0 inches and his age is nothing for you to know. Yep that boy was me. Abdul. (note: this is not the same Abdul in "Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA") He played his Wii when all of a sudden.

"Whaaaaapp!" Team 7 and the ninja crashed down on his 40 inch tv.

" What the f*** is your problem!" Abdul shouted. The ninja ran out the door. Naruto and his team tried to run out but Abdul stopped them.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you do that." Abdul said.

"Sorry about that..." Sakura said. Abdul twitched and shouted,

"OMG! Naruto's team is here in the real world!" Team 7 gave him a blank stare.

"Yeah! Welcome to the world of regular people!" Abdul said smiling. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just fainted.

A: Yay! Sorry for it being short! Please review! Please read my bio and other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the real world

A: Helloooooo! Can Team 7 take on our world? Well you'll find out here! XP

Chapter 2: Computers, TV, and more, OH MY!

Abdul just sat there dumbfounded while team 7 was waking up.

"The ninja that ran out the door must have been the guy that sent you here." Abdul said. Team 7 nodded. Abdul showed them around. When he got to

the computer room it got crazy.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"That's a computer. It can be used to look up information." Abdul replied. Naruto got on the computer. He went to google and typed in: Naruto and Sakura.

"Oooohhh. What i NarutoxSakura Lemon?" Naruto questioned to himself.

Abdul tried to say something but Sakura interrupted.

"Hey let me see!" Naruto and Sakura started reading and then a blush came on Naruto's face.

"What the f***!" Sakura shouted. Immediately Naruto was getting pummeled. He was jabbed a bunch while Sakura was going crazy.

"Uhhhhh... Abdul... What is a lemon?" Sasuke asked.

"... A lemon... Is a story when... 2 characters have smex..." Abdul replied sheepishly. Sasuke barfed all over the floor when Abdul said "smex". Abdul took them out of the computer room before any more computers got destroyed.

He showed the trio to the tv room. Naruto turned it on to see Naruto coming on.

" Hey... That's us! Why are we on there... Or... Those are copycats! Rrrrr!" Naruto shouted. Abdul tried to stop him from smashing the TV, but failed. Abdul thought it would be a good idea just to go to the next room: the video game room. Naruto and Sasuke turned it on. They chose a Naruto game. They chose themselves and started to fight... For real.

Naruto made real shadow clones and Sasuke did fire ball justu. In a few minutes the video game room was all in ashes and with small craters everywhere.

"WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU B******s!" Abdul said whacking them with cricket bats. Abdul gave team 7 sleeping drugs. He then went to the the closesest Walgreens. He went to the counter and bought some aspirins. The guy at the counter asked,

"Hey... Aren't you a little young for taking aspirins?"

"Yes... Yes I am." Abdul replied.

A:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Hope you liked it. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the real world

A: Hi guys/girls! Okay the real world is a real challenge... Especially for me... You saw how I had to take apsrins right? It doesn't get better...

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 3: Going out...

Ever since Team 7 came to Abdul's house Abdul started taking aspirins and drinking coffee. One day Abdul had some stuff to do: Go to the store, take team 7 to the movies, and go out to eat.

Abdul and team 7 walked to the closest store.

"Okay guys, I have a few things to get... Don't get in trouble..." Abdul said. Naruto smiled, Sakura nodded and Sasuke said "whatever". Naruto walked around and he saw people doing a cosplay on Naruto.

"I'm the best ninja!" This boy said. Naruto got mad. He went over there and picked the boy by his collar.

"What did you say?" Naruto said putting a fist to his nose.

"N-n-n-nothing" The boy stuttered. Naruto dropped the boy.

"Mom, can I be Orochimaru instead?" The boy said to his mother.

"But I thought you liked Naruto, he's your favorite!" His mom replied.

"Not any more..." the boy said.

Sasuke was over at the toys section and he saw a demon windmill shuriken. He didnt know it was a toy. He tried to buy it but the machine wouldn't accept ryo so he smashed the machine.

Sakura was at the shampoo section. She couldn't find any cherry blossom shampoo so she went to the toys section.

"Yahoooooo!" Sakura shouted. She found a Sasuke doll. It even had a voice chip.

"Fire Style: Fire ball justu!" The doll said as she squeezed it. She went to find Abdul in the pharmacy section.

"Abdul! Abdul! Will you buy me this!" Sakura squealed. Abdul looked at the price and said,

"No." Sakura was torn to pieces she kept on crying and wining until Abdul said,

"Ok..."

"I love you so much! Almost as much as Sasuke!" Sakura said hugging Abdul.

"Whatever. Here's the money for you, Naruto, and Sasuke to buy something." Abdul said shoving her off him.

Sakura went to give the money to the 2 ninjas. Naruto ripped his up because he thought it was stupid to have money as paper. Sasuke burned his. Sakura was the only one that used it wisely.

Abdul took them to the movies. "Naruto and the stone of Gelel". Naruto and Sakura were angry that thought they copied them. In a few minutes The whole place was broken down. Abdul had to pay and awful lot of money.

Abdul took them to a japanese restaurant. They got seated and Abdul went to wash his hands. When the waiter came over their he asked,

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water." Sasuke said.

"Cherry soda." Sakura replied.

"Hmmmm... Sake!" Naruto answered.

"Um... Where is your ID?" The waiter asked.

"Man, your dumber than I thought! It's right on my forehead!" Naruto said annoyed. In a few minutes Naruto and his group was kicked out. Abdul got very pissed off and took them home.

A: Stupid Naruto... R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the real world

A: Hi people... I dont own Naruto... I wish I did so I could jack him up. This is the last chapter...

Chapter 4: Stress

Abdul got tired of taking aspirins. He got tired of having coffee. He was tired of team 7. Abdul made a map to track down the enemy. He woke up team 7 so they could help. After the map was done they left.

"There he is!" Naruto shouted. The ninja tried to run away but was blocked of by team 7.

"Who are you?" Sakura shouted. The ninja took of the mask to reveal Konahamaru on stilts.

"WHAT THE F" Naruto shouted but was slapped by Sakura so Konahamaru didn't hear the vulgarness.

"Why are you hear?" Sasuke asked, pissed off because a mere 10 year old sent them to the real world.

"How did you learn this jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I looked in the secret scroll like you boss!" Konahamaru shouted happily. Naruto started to teach him a lesson by beating him up. Konahamaru apologized and did the jutsu to send them back. It didn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" Abdul asked angrily.

"I need more chakra..." Konahamaru said. Abdul gave him a lot of snacks. When he was done he did the justsu and they were sent home. Abdul sighed and went back into his house to relax. His parents and siblings just got back from their trip. Abdul took them inside and the place was a wreck.

"Uhhh... I can explain..." Abdul said. His dad and mom said for him to not watch any "Naruto" tonight. Abdul had to clean the whole house. He went upstairs when he heard on the TV,

"Hello guys!" Naruto said,

"We wanna ask is Abdul watching? He helped us get back home. I know his parents probably punished him by now, but everything he said was true." Abdul's dad and mom were suprised. Abdul was relieved of the punishment and was able to watch Naruto. A few minutes later all of Abdul's friends called.

"Whoa! Naruto came to your house!"

"Can he come to mine!"

"Did he use the Ninetails?"

"Did Sakura and him make out?"

"What did Sasuke do!" All Abdul's friends said at the same time. Abdul was a known all around the world. Eventually Makashi Kimimoto (please correct me if I'm wrong) invited Abduk to his company. Abdul got cool "Naruto" stuff. He even met the voice actors. The best part is that other amines want him to help them out. Abdul got invited to "Soul Eater", "FullMetal Alchemist", "Fairy tail", and many more.

Back in Naruto's world Team 7 was famous. They got cool stuff and got to go on B ranked missions. Naruto got popular with the girls just like Sasuke. Sakura got popular with the boys. Konahamaru was super famous. Even though he was punished for reading the secret scroll.

"Hey could you bring us along next time?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto's did a thumbs up and shouted,

"We'll be there next time Abdul!"


End file.
